FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a current switch and, more particularly, to a circuit for selectively sourcing a first current to a utilization circuit and sinking a second current from the utilization device.
Circuits which selectively source or sink current to and from a node which is in turn coupled to a utilization circuit generally comprise a current source, a gated current sink, and first and second diodes or first and second transistors to assure that the current sourced to the node and the current pulled from the node are substantially equal. A need exists, however, for a simple circuit which will source a first current and sink a second current of a magnitude which is different from that of the sourced current.